


A special Christmas Gift FM (Movie and TV)

by delorita



Category: A-Team (TV), The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My dear muse then decided, why not play around with the first drabble a bit and make it FM in both universes? The results:</p>
    </blockquote>





	A special Christmas Gift FM (Movie and TV)

**Author's Note:**

> My dear muse then decided, why not play around with the first drabble a bit and make it FM in both universes? The results:

movie-version

Face stroked Murdock’s non regulation long hair affectionately out of his eyes. The pilot’s lids were cast down in embarrassment. He fumbled with his cap. His best friend had just admitted to him that, “I’m in love with you, HM,” in a very uncharacteristic voice.

The lights of the invented Christmas tree – which was actually a large cactus - shone soothingly down on them in the cold desert night.

“But Temp, how…?” the stammering had been ended by Face with a chaste, tender kiss on parted lips.

Intense, serious eyes had looked up then with utter honesty, “Love you more…”

++++

TV-version

Murdock stroked Face’s non regulation long hair affectionately out of his eyes. The younger man’s lids were cast down in embarrassment. His soul mate had just admitted to him that, “I’m in love with you, Facema…Templeton,” in a very uncharacteristic voice.

The lights of the invented Christmas tree – which was actually a palm tree - shone soothingly down on them in the warm jungle night, Christmas Music played somewhere in camp.

“Murdock? You…what?” The stammering had been ended by his friend with a chaste, hesitant kiss.

The blue eyes had looked up then, bright and beautiful, “Love you too, HM.” 


End file.
